


😂Bree Meets Lonnie🧞

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: She is very enthusiastic about cheerleading and, thanks to Addison's request to Bucky, a stand-in on the squad, regardless of her original insufficiency.Her Martial Arts and sword fighting skills are shown and Jay takes an interest, making him step down as the Swords and Shields team captain and making her the captain. During the Cotillion scene, she is seen next to Jay, meaning that she is probably his date. She also sides with Mal when Ben comes to the Cotillion with Uma. In the end, she dances with Jay and shares a few moments with him
Kudos: 1





	😂Bree Meets Lonnie🧞

Bree and Lonnie have plans to do martial arts, cheerleading and watching both of their movies Descendants and Descendants 2 and Zombies and Zombies 2 first they do both martial arts and cheerleading then watch their movies eating snacks and having fun.


End file.
